1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupant detection system having a plurality of weight sensors arranged in a seat cushion in order to detect an occupant sitting on a seat, the weight sensors being turned on by the weight of the occupant.
2. The Related Art
An airbag system for a passenger seat of a motor vehicle detects whether or not an occupant is seated on a seat, and carries out control so that, if an occupant is seated when the vehicle is involved in collision, an airbag is deployed, and if an occupant is not seated, the airbag is not deployed.
In an occupant detection system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-39045 that is used for such a purpose, a plurality of weight sensors that are turned on by the weight of an occupant are electrically connected in parallel to each other on an upper face of a seat cushion, and when at least one of the weight sensors is turned on, the system detects that an occupant is seated.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional arrangement, the system detects that an occupant is seated when any one of the plurality of weight sensors electrically connected in parallel to each other is turned on, and therefore if only one weight sensor is turned on by an article such as a handbag placed on the seat cushion, there is a possibility that seating of an occupant might be erroneously detected.